Extrañas Coincidencias
by airi-chin
Summary: A veces encontramos el amor donde menos lo esperamos, en situaciones extrañas, amenas, graciosas o desagradables. Puede comenzar de la mejor manera o causar una total mala impresión, pero el destino tiene decidido un futuro para cada quien, depende de cada uno aprovechar las oportunidades y llegar a la felicidad.


¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Él, una persona tan distinguida, tan respetable y con una reputación intachable, quien lo viese se sorprendería, aunque probablemente no diría palabra de aquello y aunque lo hiciese, nadie le creería. Quien sabe, quizás sea la curiosidad, la ignorancia en temas tabo o simplemente lo inútil que se sentía al no poder entablar una conversación sobre esos temas con sus amigos, el sentimiento era comparable con nebuya en una convención de comida sana.

La culpa era de mayuzumi y su no existente moral, alguien con el espíritu tan muerto no merecía siquiera iniciar una conversación, pero lo hizo y de la peor manera. Reo, por mucha bajeza que fuese responderle a chihiro, fue el primero en hablar, dominaba el tema perfectamente y no tenía tapujos al hablarlo, kotaro no era tan experto como reo, pero algo sabia, nebuya, en contra de cualquier impresión, había experimentado sobre eso. Pero él, el gran Akashi Seijuro, no tenía la mínima idea de esas peculiaridades de la vida sexual.

Llevaba aproximadamente cinco minutos parado frente a esa puerta con el logro de "abierto". Había dado vueltas unas tres veces antes de por fin detenerse frente a ella. Cuando emprendió camino a la primera tienda que encontró en internet, no espero encontrarse con algo tan… normal?. Dudo que realmente fuera lo que buscaba, pero el cartel sobre la puerta confirmaba todo.

Con la máxima dignidad que tenía –que era bastante- abrió la puerta y entro dando pasos firmes y elegantes, no propio de ese lugar, pero enseñarle a Akashi ser comportarse normalmente en el común del mundo, era como pedirle a kotaro que se mantuviese quieto.

Las paredes eran blancas, con motivos en rojo y negro, no era muy amplia, un meso en medio con lo que parecía ser el centro de atención, sobre el un montón de revistas. No había nadie atendiendo. Se acercó al mesón, notando que las revistas eran catálogos de los productos en que se especializaban. Se sonrojo que levemente al abrir una y ver el contenido, la dejo abierta sin atreverse a mirarla realmente. Quiso ver que había a sus lados, por lo que concentro la vista en la mercancía ahí presente, la cual se mostraba bastante explícitamente fuera de sus empaques.

La puerta que se encontraba al fondo se abrió, haciendo que rápidamente Akashi soltara la revista y se mantuviera estático en su lugar.

-Ara ara, hay un cliente. Si muro chin se entera que deje la tienda sola con un cliente aunque sea unos minutos me dejara sin poder comer golosinas en las horas de trabajo. –Un hombre alto, mucho más alto que el, debía superarlo por al menos 30 centímetros, apareció la tienda. Tenía el cabello morado de un largo inusual y sus ojos del mismo color con una expresión que no reflejaba para nada preocupación, solo aburrimiento.

El pelimorado se acercó a él, tomo la revista que hasta hace poco había tenido en sus manos, frunció el ceño y lo miro directamente a los ojos. ¿Quién era ese desconocido que se atrevía a verlo con tanta confianza?

-No deberías ver esto, es el catalogo anterior. –tomo otra revista, extendió su mano ofreciéndosela- toma, esta es la del mes. -Lo miro desconcertado, sin poder reaccionar a las acciones del más alto. No podía dejar de mirar su rostro. El pelimorado inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, con una mirada interrogante. Era ciertamente adorable, ¿cómo alguien como él se encontraba en este lugar?- sucede algo señor cliente?

Reacciono con lo dicho, no pudo evitar reírse suavemente, realmente era alguien especial.

-Lo siento, solo estaba distraído –tomo la revista ofrecida- ¿siempre tratas a todos así?

-eh? Muro chin dijo que debía tratar a los compradores con respeto, así volverían a comprar.

Volvió a reír, no recordaba la ultimaba vez que había reído sinceramente, con sus obligaciones y el comportamiento formal que debe mantener todo el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto amargado. Definitivamente estaba siendo una buena experiencia después de todo.

Miro la primera página, no era muy diferente los visto anteriormente. Tenía algunas imágenes en grande, casi ocupaban toda la página, suponía que aquellas eran la novedades de ese mes. No había mucho que le llamara la atención, aun cuando no conocía del tema se hacía una idea para que servía cada cual, siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con algo desconocido, era una serie de pequeñas bolas circulares de colores, nunca había visto algo igual y ni su gran intelecto lograba deducir su uso, al costado de la imagen decía "Bolas de Kegel", sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de instrucciones de uso ni descripción del producto. No es que no se atreviera a preguntar, su orgullo no dejaba que lo hiciese, no importase que se sintiese tan tonto como daiki, no sedería, aunque seguramente daiki debía saber que eran aquellas bolas, eso lo dejaba en un peor estado, que ignorante se había vuelto!

El pelimorado lo miro curioso, tratando de descifrar porque ese pequeño y guapo cliente no dejaba de mirar aquella fotografía, le intereso? Iba a comprarlas? Si era así no podía permitir que eso sucediese, no cuando había llegado el nuevo producto estrella que le traía bonificaciones a su sueldo. Se inclinó un poco y saco una caja de color plateado de una de las gavetas, la dejo sobre el mesón, atrayendo la atención del otro de inmediato.

-Esta es Luna Beards Noir, es como una nueva versión de las bolas de kegel, el movimiento de sus bolitas internas preparan para los placeres futuros, además crea gratas sensaciones y fortalecen los músculos del suelo pélvico, ayuda a disfrutar de orgasmos más intensos. Miden 29 mm y son adaptables, se pueden usar juntas o una sola. Su valor es un poco más que el de las bolas de kegel, pero merecen la pena por cinco mil yenes.

Mientras más hablaba menos lo creía, no podía ser el mismo dependiente que se comportaba tan infantil en un principio, decía todo tan simplemente, sin vergüenza alguna, como si se tratase de algo cotidiano. Aquellos temas no eran típicos en su vida, se notó de inmediato con el creciente sonrojo que se instalaba en su rostro.

-está bien? Su cara es tan roja como su cabello –el pelimorado acerco su rostro inspeccionando el contrario, por instinto se alejó rápidamente. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y definitivamente no era por lo explicado recientemente.

-No sucede nada, estoy bien –trato de mantener la mayor compostura que pudiese, que no era mucha por cierto- es solo que en este lugar la temperatura es más alta que en el exterior

-Oh, ya veo, le dije a muro chin que debía poner calefacción o no trabajaba, no me gusta el frío. – Ahí estaba de nuevo esa personalidad tan banal, le agradaba, pero le estaba molestando la mención de ese tal 'muro chin'.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, muro chin me preparo para responder cualquier clase de preguntas, siempre dice que debo causar buena impresión. – De nuevo ese nombre tan molesto, le estaba irritando. Lo nombraba con tanta confianza y cariño, seguramente sabia tanto de todos los productos por experiencia propia, junto a ese tan muro chin. Estaba fastidiado, no sabía por qué, pero no quería permanecer más ahí, llevaría aquellas bolas, sin importarle si las utilizaría o no, solo las llevaría para demostrarle que él también se interesaba en el tema, no solo ese tal muro chin.

-No, ya es necesario –tomo con confianza la caja frente a el- llevare esto –miro a su lado, donde varias botellas de todos tamaños y colores tenían el cartel de "Oferta", cogió la más grande- y esto.

-Un Luna Beards Noir y un lubricante tamaño jumbo, serian 8.500 yenes. –Pago rápidamente y recibió una bolsa color morado con sus productos dentro, la bolsa no reflejaba para nada que se trataba de una tienda sexual, bastante acertado por parte del dueño de la tienda.

No emitió palabra alguna, se limitó a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida. Sin embargo logro escuchar antes de salir un 'Adiós señor cliente, vuelva pronto'.

No volvió a pensar en el tema, dio por superado su experiencia con los juguetes sexuales, la próxima vez que sus amigos sacaran el tema a flote podía decir que había visitado una tienda y que poseía sus productos, si necesitase más información solo buscaría en internet, no necesitaba volver a la tienda, no para que le sacaran en cara su aburrida vida.

Lamentablemente su deseo de olvidar todo no había sido posible, por más que escondiese la bolsa con lo comprado en diferentes lugares de su habitación, siempre aparecía en su visión. No es que le molestase o se avergonzara, no, lo que le molestaba era el color, exactamente igual que el cabello del dependiente. Intento quitarlos de su empaque, pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba su voz, peor aún, había llegado a imaginarse la botella de lubricante vacía, utilizada por ellos dos. No entendía lo que le sucedía, no era propio de su persona tener tales pensamientos, le estaba inquietando y a Akashi Seijuro no le gusta vivir en la incertidumbre.

Replanteándose una y otra vez que volvía a hacer en ese lugar, abrió la puerta de sus tormentos, esta vez había personas dentro, una pareja y un hombre de cabellos negros a su lado, pero no había rastro del gigante pelimorado. Se paseó por diferentes lugares fingiendo ver los productos, dejo pasar pocos minutos esperando que se apareciese. Salió sin comprar nada, si él no estaba ahí, no había razón para quedarse más tiempo.

Volvió a hacer la misma rutina dos veces más en un corto lapso de tiempo, sin resultados favorables. La situación estaba afectando su vida, su trabajo y su sueño, pero sobre todo, su libido sexual. Cada noche soñaba con el pelimorado, con sus grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, con su boca junto a la suya, con sus cuerpos juntos uniéndose sensual danza agresiva. Era extraño, sus experiencias sexuales habían sido típica, aburridas y sin ningún objetivo más que llegar al punto culmine, sin embargo últimamente se imaginaba de múltiples formas para nada convencionales junto al pelimorado.

La cuarta vez que volvió al lugar no había clientes, solo el pelinegro de siempre, sentado tras el mesón con su celular en la mano. Suspiro resignado, había dos posibilidades, la suerte no estaba con él y tendría que comenzar a hacerle caso a shintaro o quizás el ya no trabajaba ahí.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada, dejando el celular a un lado, sonrió, por alguna razón le recordaba a un zorro, igual de astuto.

-Bienvenido, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-no es necesaria tu atención, solo busco algo de mi interés

-vaya, no eras tan amable como atsushi te describió

Reacciono inmediatamente, aunque le desagradara a primera vista, tenía información que proporcionarle.

-no sé de qué hablas, no te conozco y tampoco a nadie llamado atsushi, debes estar confundido.

-soy himuro tatsuya, el dueño de la tienda y tú eres?

Subió aún más en la escala de personas desagradables, casi superando al molesto novio de shintaro.

-mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia

-pero si la de atsushi

-debo repetirte que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

-Murasakibara Atsushi, alto, cabello y ojos morados, también la razón por la que vienes por cuarta vez.

Utilizo su mirada más temeraria, seguramente si reo lo viese estaría llorando y kotaro corriendo por su vida, pero himuro tatsuya solo sonrió aún más. En su mente se repetía una sola palabra: desagradable, si tuviera unas tijeras cerca no dudaría en usarlas y cortarle ese molesto flequillo o mejor aún, clavarlo en su visible. No es que frecuentemente ideara formas de atacar con objetos corto punzante a los demás, pero se daría el lujo de hacerlo sufrir, por el momento en su mente, si aquello continuaba, lo haría presencial.

-¿y? me dirás tu nombre o me seguirás mirando como si quisieses matarme

-Akashi seijuro

-akashi? Que hace un joven de alta sociedad en este lugar? Sabía que los ricos tenían este tipo de fetiches

-tu comentario es bastante elitista para un dueño de una tienda sexual, ¿no deberías atraer y no ahuyentar a los clientes?

Sin embargo, tatsuya ignoro totalmente al más pequeño.

-vamos Akashi, no seas tímido, ¿cual es el tuyo? Espera! No me l digas, con solo verte lo identifico! Sadomasoquismo cierto? –tomo una caja de tamaño mediano y la puso sobre el meso- estos te servirán, es un kit de bondaje básico,. No deberías de tener problemas, atsushi sabe cómo usarlos.

-puedes dejar de decir tales estupideces. Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo.

-¿qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Acaso eres tacaño? No te preocupes, es un regalo. Te daría también lubricante pero por lo que se compraste uno tamaño jumbo, suficiente para no sentir dolor, perfecto para tu situación.

No pudo soportar más los comentarios del pelinegro, miro a su alrededor buscando lo más indicado para su acción. Cogió un lápiz y se acercó a paso lento.

-no acepto que alguien como tú me trate con tanta confianza, menos aún que se atreva a desafiarme, conoce tu lugar

El pelinegro no hizo expresión alguna, sin embargo su ojo visible lo miraba desafiante. Antes de que pudiera atacarlo la puerta principal se abrió.

-muro chin ya llegue! –murasakibara miro la situación frente a él sin encontrar significado

-bienvenido atsushi- aun con Akashi prácticamente sobre él, contesto tranquilamente

-muro chin mentiroso, me dijiste que no lo conocías y ahora lo quieres para ti, siempre haces lo mismo.

Akashi rápidamente se alejó de himuro, miro a murasakibara un tanto apenad. Había vuelto a ese lugar para verlo, pro esa no era la forma correcta.

-no hay de que preocuparse atushi, no me gustan los enanos con complejo de emperador, es todo tuyo.

Akashi aumento la presión sobre el lápiz en su mano, al punto de trisarlo. Se controlaba únicamente por la presencia del más alto, pero cuanto tuviera la oportunidad en un futuro lo haría conocer su lugar.

Atsushi se acercó a seijuro quedando frente a él, sonrió amablemente.

-no le hagas caso a muro chin, él siempre es así.

-no me afectan sus comentarios si eso es lo que te preocupa murasakibara, terminara conociendo su lugar

-es injusto!- Akashi se sobresalto un poco con la elevación en el tono de voz de más alto, sin embargo, un puchero adornaba el rostro de este.

-¿qué cosa? No comprendo.

-tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo-sonrio enternecido, le agradaba.

-me llamo Akashi Seijuro, encantado de conocerte.

-entonces seas aka chin- murasakibara se veía feliz con su nuevo descubrimiento, pero Akashi se preguntaba que era ese apodo tan cursi e infantil, nunca le habían llamado de tal forma. Le gustaba.

-entonces puedo llamarte atsushi – sonrió satisfecho, aunque el día había comenzado mal, mejoro bastante. No sabía la próxima vez que volvería a la tienda y definitivamente no quería volver a toparse con himuro, esa era la oportunidad. – atsushi

-sí, aka chin.

-¿quisieras salir conmigo?

-¿eh? ¿Como una cita?

-exacto, como una cita- atsushi sonrió y asintió.

-me encantaría – luego miro a himuro- lo siento muro chin, no podre quedarme hoy- tomo la mano de Akashi con delicadeza- saldré con aka chin – el pelirrojo se extrañó, pues no esperaba que fuera tan rápidos.

-no me refería exactamente a que fuera en estos momentos, es un poco improvisado

-pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo, no importa como sea, solo vamos a conocernos.

Akashi sonrió, le gustaba su espontaneidad, su simpleza y encanto, definitivamente le gustaba murasakibara atsushi.

-Espera –soltó su mano y se acercó al mesón, tomo una de las características bolsas del lugar y guardo la caja antes ofrecida, se acercó a tatsuya y hablo en tono bajo-creo que aceptare tu oferta.- Rápidamente volvió donde atsushi, volviendo a tomar su mano para salir del lugar.

Sería una entretenida tarde y quien sabe, quizás en el futuro se volvería una gran relación.


End file.
